


Personal Growth

by MadQueen



Series: All of my TAZ fics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: When Fitzroy comes home to you... he's... too tall?You can swear the last time you saw him he wasn't so... big?Reader is left gender neutral, but a relationship between Fitz and the Reader is implied.
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt/Reader
Series: All of my TAZ fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Personal Growth

**Author's Note:**

> anyway that height change made me think of a cute scene and so I wrote it. Enjoy. 
> 
> Dandelion's comment on Feeling Crabby inspired me to finish this :)
> 
> (This was written before Griffin made him canonically asexual, my bad)

Fitzroy wasn't tall. He wasn't. He was taller than you when he had left, that much hadn't changed… but looking at him, you know he's… too tall. 

At first you question if it even is him… But surely it _has_ to be. Even if the height wasn't adding up. 

Fitzroy had such an aura around him that you're almost positive that you weren't wrong. The man standing before you  _ was _ Fitzroy Maplecourt.

He was just… too tall. The last time you'd seen Fitzroy, he was just slightly taller than you. But now? Now he was towering over you, he must be at least a foot taller than you now. 

He also looks… very tired. He has been through a lot, you can tell just from looking at him, but still, you stop him with a puzzled question as he greets you at the door. 

"Baby, did you… grow?" You ask as he walks by you, taking note in just how different he looks in his clothes than the last time you'd seen him. 

Fitzroy was not a cheap man when it came to clothes. They were all tailored to fit him, so much so that even you had trouble putting any of his clothes on yourself. They were uncomfortable, just not fitting in so many different places because of them being tailored to Fitz's exact specifications.

And so… looking at him, now, it was  _ all _ wrong. With this added height, he looks like a kid that had hit a growth spurt, his ankles and hands so far from where the fabric ends. 

He nods, shrugging as he starts to pull at his clothes the moment he passes through the door. "Yes. It happened somewhat quickly, unfortunately." He says, and you watch him, freeze in the air as his arms are constrained by the fitted jacket he'd had on. "Could I get a little bit of help?" He asks, sounding muffled from beneath the layers of fabric. 

You snorted. You would be more concerned, but this type of stuff seemed to happen a lot to Fitzroy. He was never a normal person, that was for sure. "Sure." You offered, sliding closer to him and starting to help Fitzroy out of his now too small jacket. 

You manage to get it off without ripping it, which you are incredibly surprised about, but after you do, you get a look at the bright red…  **_brand_ ** now peaking out of his shirt. 

You look at it, and you can see Fitzroy noticing where your gaze had fallen. 

"Um, we're going to talk about what happened to you, right?" You asked, taking note of his tired sounding sigh at that comment. So, you continue with a different angle, giving him an out. "We can do it tomorrow, I just want to know what happened." You try, your eyes darting back down to the brand before meeting his once more. 

"Tomorrow." He says, softly He does a subtle roll with his shoulders, something that tells you it was probably also just as uncomfortable on him as his jacket. "But can we please get these Ill fitted clothes off of me?" He asked, sounding just as tired as he looked. 

You nodded. "Absolutely." 

Moving forward, you went to help your now much taller boyfriend out of his too small clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments really make my day, and so if you're so inclined, I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
